


It's Halloween!

by carolej126



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 13:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: Written in 2000.Halloween poems are fromIt's Halloweenby Jack Prelutsky.





	It's Halloween!

"So, Jim. This is your costume?" Simon asked pointedly, taking in the khaki pants, blue short-sleeved shirt, and police badge pinned at the waist. "Let me guess...hmmm...you're a cop."

"The decorations were my contribution, sir. I don't do costumes."

Simon's gaze swung around the room. Orange and black crepe paper hung from the ceiling, gently swaying each time the door opened. Large plastic spiders were perched on enormous webs, positioned in each corner of the room. A jack-o-lantern sat in the center of the refreshment table, a flickering candle inside, illuminating the eerie toothless grin that graced the misshapen face. "Looks good."

"Thanks. I haven't carved a pumpkin in years," Jim admitted.

"It was nice of you to help Daryl out with his community service project."

Jim shrugged. "It was a good cause, Simon. Besides, once Sandburg found out about it..."

"I know," Simon laughed. "He's been collecting candy donations from everyone in Major Crimes for the past week."

"And Henri and Rafe really came through with those tickets to the circus."

"They sure did," the police captain agreed. "The kids will be talking about those unicycle-riding clowns for days."

"Don't forget the performing dogs," Jim added with a snicker.

Dressed as a scarecrow with a red plaid shirt tucked into his jeans, straw poking out from under a wide brimmed hat, and an old pair of running shoes on his feet, Blair grinned at the costumed children sitting in a semi-circle around him on the floor. "Another story?" he asked, Halloween book held ready in his hands.

"Read the pumpkin story next!" insisted a little boy, cowboy hat perched sideways on his head.

"Pumpkin story? Do I have a pumpkin story? I don't remember a pumpkin story," Blair teased.

Exasperated, the cowboy yelled, "In the book!"

At the sound of giggling, Simon and Jim turned to watch as Blair opened the storybook and turned to the first page.

"Oh, you mean this pumpkin story!"

_"We bought a fat orange pumpkin, the plumpest sort they sell._   
_We neatly scooped the inside out and only left the shell._   
_We carved a funny funny-face of silly shape and size,_   
_A pointy nose, a jagged mouth and two enormous eyes._   
_We set it in the window and we put a candle in,_   
_Then lit it up for all to see our jack-o-lantern grin."_

"More, more," several children squealed. "Please!"

Blair shook his head in amusement, his grin widening. "Another one?"

"Please!" was the immediate response.

"Okay, but...." Blair lowered his voice dramatically. "This one is really, really spooky."

"Sandburg fits right in with those kids, doesn't he?" Simon commented.

A fond smile crossed Jim's face. "I think he's having as much fun as they are. That's the third time he's read that book."

_"The skeletons are out tonight,_   
_They march about the street_   
_With bony bodies, bony heads_   
_And bony hands and feet._   
_Bony bony bony bony bones_   
_With nothing in between,_   
_Up and down and all around_   
_They march on Halloween."_

"Bony bony bony bones," the bejeweled princess repeated solemnly.

"Bony bony bony," Blair echoed.

Two other children, dressed as ghost and clown, took up the quiet chant. "Bony bony bony bony bony bony," they repeated, each time a little softer  
until they finished with a whispered, "bony."

"The gob'in story, please!" begged the not so fierce-looking baboon.

Turning to the next page, Blair held the book high, showing them the picture. "One goblin story coming right up."

_"There's a goblin as green_   
_As a goblin can be_   
_Who is sitting outside_   
_And is waiting for me._   
_When he knocked on my door_   
_And said softly, "Come play!"_   
_I answered, "No thank you,_   
_Now please, go away!"_   
_But the goblin as green_   
_As a goblin can be_   
_Is still sitting outside_   
_And is waiting for me."_

"Ooohhhh," the pint-sized pirate whispered, "Waiting for me."

"Yep. Waiting for you, and you, and you," Blair pointed at each child in turn, making his way around the circle as he laughed at their shouts of glee. "One more story?"

"The ghost one! The ghost one!"

"Again?"

"Yeah!" was the resounding answer.

"Okay, one more time. But you have to be really, really quiet."

The pirate, ghost, cowboy, clown, princess, baboon, and dinosaur didn't make another sound. Leaning forward, their eyes grew wide as they listened, spell-bound, to every word.

_"There are ten ghosts in the pantry,_   
_There are nine ghosts on the stairs,_   
_There are eight ghosts in the attic,_   
_There are seven ghosts on the chairs,_   
_There are six ghosts in the kitchen,_   
_There are five ghosts in the hall,_   
_There are four ghosts on the ceiling,_   
_There are two ghosts on the carpet,_   
_Doing things that ghosts will do,_   
_There is one ghost right behind me_   
_Who is oh so quiet...."_

There was a deafening silence as seven children held their breath in anticipation.

_"Boo!"_

"Do it again!" the dinosaur shrieked amid the screams.

Blair laughed. "I think that's enough stories for now. It's time for goodies!"

Quickly winding his way around the table and through the excited children, Blair joined Jim and Simon. "Hey, what happened?" he asked worriedly, reaching out to place his hand on his partner's arm as Jim rubbed at his knee with a grimace.

Jim shook his head, mumbling, "Nothing."

Blair turned an inquisitive gaze toward the police captain.

"In the mad dash to get to the cupcakes, the princess whacked him with her wand," Simon chuckled.

"Oh," Blair managed to get out, unsuccessfully trying to hide his smile.

"Isn't this great?!" Daryl was beaming from ear to ear as he approached. "When the kids are done eating, I've got some games planned. Henri and Rafe should be here in a couple minutes to help out. Are you guys going to stick around for a while?"

Blair glanced at his watch, then shook his head. "Sorry, Daryl, we can't. It's almost time for the trick or treaters."

At Blair's words, all thoughts of a quiet, peaceful evening in the loft disappeared. "Trick or treaters," Jim groaned softly.

Oblivious to his partner's dismay, Sandburg bounced in excitement at the thought of more children and more candy. "Simon, do you want to join us?"

"Thanks, but I'm headed for the track. There's a race horse I want to take a look at," Simon answered. "He's going to be Little Stogie's competition on Saturday," he added in explanation.

Jim's dour expression brightened. "Hey, Simon, maybe I could..." he began, just as a hand latched onto his arm and tugged him toward the door.

"Come on, Jim! It's Halloween and we've got lots of candy to hand out!"

Jim aimed a pleading look at Simon as he was dragged away. "Help me," he mouthed.

Simon shook his head, laughing. "Happy Halloween! Have fun!"

"We will!" Blair called back.

"Yeah, we will," Jim muttered, glaring at his boss.

Pausing in the doorway, Blair shook his head as he glanced at Jim's shirt and pants. "We've got to find a costume for you to wear, Jim. You can't answer the door dressed like that. You might scare away all the kids."

Eyes wide with horror, the Sentinel reluctantly followed his Guide out of the room. "I don't do costumes, Sandburg. I mean it, Blair. Blair..."


End file.
